


Snap Shots 2: Shiny Objects

by Joy



Series: Snap Shots [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Trinity Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Talen gets distracted at the Mall.Relationships hinted at are Daniel/Jack/Jason and Daniel/Adriann.





	Snap Shots 2: Shiny Objects

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains two Original Characters introduced in Trinity XV.

 

 

It was something bright and sparkly, and like a raven or magpie, Talen detoured from the group’s Mall visit.  Veering to the right, she entered the corner store, eyes alight with fascination.  The inevitable stares were something she was _almost_ getting used to.  Honestly, didn’t they have women who were over six feet tall?  The question was fleeting, easily dismissed, as she swept her gaze over the bowls of crystals.  Long, narrow, in an array of pale colors.  But they sparkled.

An employee a full foot shorter caught sight of the tall and striking woman with the straight black hair that fell to her ass.  She thought the woman would make a good Morticia, if she had black nails and that dress.  This one wore … well, she wasn’t familiar with the fashion.  Layers of flowy silk over black leather pants and thigh-high boots with only one-inch heels.  All in dark blues and purples.  Equally striking.

“May I help you?” she asked, walking over.

Talen looked down at the blonde woman with hazel eyes, dressed in earthy greens and braids.  She wore filmy, crinkly fabric and lots of beads.  Curious.  She caught the name tag.  “What are these, Carly?” she asked, picking one up.

Picking up one of the amethysts, the strange woman raised both hands, as if she were trying to dry her long nails or not touch anything else.  The nails were a curious, metallic purple.  Carly thought Talen’s eyes sparkled almost as much as the crystals.  Why was she holding up _both_ hands?

“Crystals,” she said.

“Yes, they are.  For what?”

“For whatever you want.  Wands, talismans, locators.  If you’d like one as a wand, I can make it for you.  Takes one day.”

Talen frowned, puzzled.  “Yes,” she said, then her eye was distracted by a bowl of black stones.  “Oh, what are these?” she asked.

“Onyx,” said Carly.  She was puzzled by the red of the woman’s lips.  Was there something sparkly in the lipstick?

“Oh, and these?” Talen asked, when her eyes were drawn to bound plant stalks.

“Sweetgrass and sage.”

“Interesting.  For what?”

“Smudging,” said Carly.

“Yes,” Talen nodded, getting the image from Carly’s mind.  “No, don’t need that.”  She caught sight of a bowl of round amber beads.  “Oh, pretty.”  She picked up a handful and poked at them.

“Amber,” Carly said.

“Yes,” Talen said, tilting her head slightly.  She dumped them back in the bowl and went to the next sparkly thing.  A bowl of topaz chips.  “Curious.  Holes.”

“For beading,” Carly said.

“Yes,” Talen said, nodding.

“Talen?” Adriann asked, walking into the shop.  He smiled at the employee.  “She’s not making herself a nuisance, is she?” he asked her.

He was taller, with striking hair.  And their eyes matched.  A curious grey.  The same family?  They had an interesting accent she couldn’t place.

“Not at all,” she said.

Adriann bowed his head once.  “You’re gracious.”  He touched Talen’s elbow.  “What are you doing?”

“I saw these,” Talen said, and went back to the crystals.  “Aren’t they pretty?”

Adriann sighed.  “Must you go look at every shiny thing you see?  They have birds on this planet that do the same thing.  Come along.”

Talen narrowed her eyes at her brother.  “We are here to, as they say, ‘see the sights’.  Is that not what I am doing?”

“No.  You’re wandering.”

“Nonsense.  Get these for me.  I believe you have what they call currency?”

“And what are you going to do with them?”

“I do not know.”

“We’re leaving.  Now.”

Talen sighed, and her eyes narrowed further.  “I believe you need a good long fuck, brother.  Where’s Daniel?”

“With his husbands,” Adriann said, ushering her smoothly out of the open-walled store.  “Let’s go.  Maybe we’ll find a lovely young man for you.”

“I shall need two.”

“Whatever you want.  Jack says we are going to a bar.  I believe you remember the last one you went to?”

“Indeed.  I fucked a lovely couple in the alley behind it.  He was so surprised by my–”

Her what? Carly wondered, but the Mall noise had swallowed it.  She stared, eyes wide, letting their conversation sink in.

‘ _On this planet.’_

_‘What they call currency.’_

_‘Husbands.’_

Plural.She reached under the register and picked up her joint and stared at it.  What in the hell did they put in this blend?

 


End file.
